This is My Life
by CrimsonDraconis18023
Summary: "Hey you old bag! Watch where you're going!" Lucy had never felt so offended in her entire lifetime.


Lucy awoke, half expecting to find the dense dragonslayer nestled among the sheets. Lucy sighed when all that greeted her were empty sheets and an empty distance between the once best friends. Natsu wasn't there, and Lucy smacked herself mentally, still unable to process the fact that he was gone.

Remembering that statement caused Lucy's eyes to water. Soon enough, these tears died down and her eyes burned of past anger and resentment. The goodbye she receives was nothing but a note saying he was on a journey to become the strongest dragonslayer in the entire world (his words, not hers). She was furious when she saw it – she had known him for eight fucking years (including their less than luxurious stay on Tenroujima)!

But soon, Lucy calmed down, reprimanding herself for ever thinking ill of her best friend, and for using such crude language. Lucy sighed and dragged herself out of the bed. She retrieved an apple from the fridge and began munching on it. She had considered to stop eating multiple times, but thought better of it, knowing how concerned her spirits were already. Maybe if she did stop eating Happy and everyone else would stop calling her heavy and fat. It hurt to know that Capricorn saw her as an overweight person, too.

After breaking Aquarius' key, Lucy hadn't been taking care of herself (other than eating and drinking – necessary means for survival, remember?). She hadn't been sleeping well – and she could barely digest her food. The most she could keep down was an apple, and she still suffered through great pains to digest it. She had an apple as a substitute for a meal, so taking in less that 500 calories each and every day really took it's toll on her appearance and weight.

But Lucy knew she had to do something. Natsu left knowing she would lead a happy life without him, and she was ready to meet his expectations. Normally Lucy didn't like people having expectations of her, but Natsu was her best friend, and whatever he did was for her happiness. She knew he wouldn't ever willingly make her uncomfortable or miserable.

Lucy decided first she had to get back into her personal hygiene routine. She went into the bathroom – giving a once-over at her appearance before stepping into the shower (after removing her dirty nightwear from the previous evening, of course). After scrubbing her body and washing her hair, she looked at the mirror again. She began noticing small imperfections that hadn't mattered before bagin to take appearance. She could see her ribs vaguely, she had some scars along the base of her neck and arms, and she was as pale as paper.

Shrugging it off, she put on modest clothing. Actually, the clothes she wore now were like burqas compared to what she used to wear as 'decent' clothing. A light green, long-sleeved turtle neck and some shorts. She had taken a liking to wearing such clothing because they hid her flaws, and they showed her figure. She still loved to have attention, after all. Just not as much. Lucy distinctly remembered Jackal punishing and torturing her, and he was the cause of her scars. She hoped that in due time they would fade or lessen in discoloration.

Lucy didn't remember much of the 'traumatizing' experience, because Jackal had actually thrown her into a wall, her head making contact with it – she suffered from temporary amnesia. But she understood the highlights of the battle, the victory least blurry. In truth, no one in the guild had known that is was _her_ that freed them from Cube – not even of her large sacrifice (she was aware Aquarius wasn't dead, and she was still in the Celestial Spirit Realm, but Lucy still felt extremely guilty for taking away Aquarius' freedom).

Lucy stumbled out of her home, having barely attaching her whip and keys to her belt. She walked along the border between the river and sidewalk, right foot in front of the left, left foot in front of the right. No fishermen called out warnings, the exchange was never to occur again. After all, they were brutally murdered by one of the Demons. Lucy mused to herself, chuckling darkly and humorlessly when she reminisced the 'Battle of Tartaros' she dubbed it.

Soon enough, the remains of the guild hall came into view in the distance. She decided she might as well get there quicker. She sprinted the long distance (during her stay at the Heartfilia Manor – although it wasn't lady-like – her father had her take athletics and sports to remain her petite physique so she would have many suitors. And in case anything happened, she would be able to make a grand escape. Contrary to what she may have believed – and what others would have – her father did care, he was just grief-stricken and he had forgotten how to show his love and affection for his only daughter. His only thoughts before death were about how he had failed to love her the way he should have).

Strolling through the wrecked wooden forms (they were once doors) and made her way to the guild's bar. Many had left to go abroad and find another guild. Makarov sat solemnly at the bar, Laxus beside him with his arms crossed across his broad chest. Few people remained in Magnolia all together. The guild had officially disbanded, and when Lucy had lost her mark, she felt all connections to a loving home were gone. Vanished. As if they were never there.

Laxus and Lucy made eye contact before they looked away. Lucy always knew her home would always lay where her heart was, and her heart forever belonged to Fairy Tail. But Lucy had to find a guild so she had enough money to survive – she decided she needed to begin saving up (which was difficult, considering how much she loved to shop) but Lucy couldn't keep living on the line – only having enough to scrape by. Not to mention the food expenses from her team.

Blue Pegasus? No, they were filled with too many flirty playboys. And they were hosting _Ichiya_. That name sent shivers down her spine. She was assured that Ichiya's face was capable of giving even Jackal or Mard Geer nightmares for weeks on end. Mermaid Heel? No. They were too uptight – no males would be boring. Although the female population was large here at Fairy Tail, males were even more common and they were what made Fairy Tail interesting. Plus, how was she supposed to find a partner who would stay by her side? Lamia Scale? No. Again they were too uptight. Lucy may have considered going to Lamia Scale had Gay decided to be there with Lyon, but unfortunately Gray had gone to a dark guild. Quatro Cerberus was out of the question. So Lucy decided her best bet was to go to Sabertooth. Word got around that they were nice and treated their members fairly now. Yukino had gone back to Sabertooth (Sting let her back. Did I mention he's the guildmaster?). Lucy was pretty sure she'd get in. Unknown to the rest of the guild, she had been studying multiple magics with her spirits, and some on her own. She had mastered Teleportation, Fairy Magic (similar to Mavis'), Dragon Arts (these arts haven't been studied for centuries, but the Celestial King thought highly of her, and decided to allow her to learn them), and more. You will see in due time.

So Lucy stood up and left. She wandered aimlessly through woods and stuff, but she could hardly care. After all, she'd find Sabertooth eventually if she wandered enough, right? Nevermind, Lucy ended up in Hargeon – the super close port town where she and Natsu met. Then she collided into a wall. Wait, scratch that. It was a person.

"Hey you old bag! Watch where you're going!" Lucy had never felt so offended in her entire lifetime. Her? An old _bag_?! How dare that imbecile!


End file.
